Those who Fall in Love
by djrivera
Summary: The long journey Erza and Lucy take from being best friends to becoming much more. Other ships will be included. Rated M for later chapters along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to do an Erlu fanfic. This will be my first long-term story so any constructive criticism or reviews would be nice.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, only this story.**

Chapter 1

Erza was reading her favorite book, when a shadow was suddenly cast over her, blocking out the sun from her place on the grass. Erza looked up and was met with a familiar pair of warm, brown eyes and a wide grin. Erza felt her heart skip a beat. Lucy Heartfilia sat down next to Erza, oblivious to the other girl's feelings. She leaned in close to see the book that the redhead seemed to always be reading.

"Hey Erza, what's that book about?"

"It's about a cat and dog. The dog really loves the cat, but the cat doesn't know this and the dog decides to wait for the cat to feel the same way."

Lucy looked up with those big puppy dog eyes that Erza could never say no to.

"Erza, can you read it to me? It sounds good."

Erza knew she would end up losing the battle in the end, but still tried to fight. She didn't like reading out loud very much, it took longer to finish the story.

"Why don't you just read it yourself?" She said, handing the book over to Lucy, who pouted and immediately gave the book back.

"But I want to hear you read it!"

Erza was silent for a moment as she tried to think of why Lucy would want to hear her read it. Unable to come up with a reason, she sighed and opened to the first page. Lucy smiled and lay her head on Erza's lap. Erza blushed and started reading the story.

"Once there was a cat and dog…"

"The dog had finally chased away the mean boys and ran back to the cat. The cat thanked the dog for helping her. The dog promised the cat that he would always be there to protect her. And both the cat and dog lived happily ever after. The End."

Erza shut the book and looked down to see that Lucy asleep on her lap. Erza placed the book in her backpack and carefully moved Lucy so that she was carrying her bridal style. The two girls received a few stares and smirks on their way to Lucy's apartment building, but Erza paid them no mind.

The duo arrived at their destination late into the evening since Lucy lived on the other side of town. Erza bent over to grab the extra key hidden under the "welcome" mat and opened the door. As Erza walked in and found Lucy's bedroom, she felt the smaller girl stir in her arms and mumble something. Figuring she was just talking in her sleep, Erza tucked Lucy into bed and brushed the blonde's bangs away from her face. Erza started walking away to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"E-Erza…"

Erza turned around to see Lucy with tears in her eyes. She took the other girl's hand and sat down on the bed.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Erza asked, wanting to know what was bothering Lucy so she could make her feel better.

"You won't leave me, right? You'll always be here, right Erza?"

Erza wrapped her arms around the crying girl, gently pulling her into a tight hug. She recalled hearing that Lucy's mother had gotten very sick and passed away soon after. Ever since then, her father was pretty much never home, always away on business trips, and when he was home he was often cold towards his daughter, only speaking to her when needed. Erza felt tears form in her own eyes. She knew all too well how it felt to be lonely and couldn't imagine how Lucy dealt with it, living in the big apartment all alone. 'No wonder she's always out and about.'

Breaking the embrace to look into the blonde's eyes Erza replied, "I promise you Lucy, I will always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Pinky swear?"

"I swear."

Lucy smiled, looking down on their intertwined fingers.

"Erza, can you stay 'till I fall asleep?"

"Of course, Lucy."

It was only a matter of seconds before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Erza decided to stay the night. She crawled into bed next to Lucy and admired her sleeping face. Erza felt her eyelids grow heavy, but before she too fell asleep, she made one more promise to the girl she loved.

" I will always be here to protect you Lucy."


	2. Chapter 2

**I meant to publish this sooner but was a little busy. So to make up for the wait I added more to this than the first chapter and edited it too. I am also in the process of planning out and writing the next few installments to try and get in as many as possible before school starts giving more work.**

Erza arrived at Lucy's doorstep with a solid hour to go before school officially began. Erza knocked on the door, waiting 5 minutes before sighing and pulling out the extra key Lucy had given her years earlier. Figuring the blonde wasn't awake yet, Erza opened the door and walked into Lucy's bedroom to find her suspicions correct. There was the sleeping girl, lying curled up in a ball under a pink comforter. Erza placed her backpack on the nearby nightstand and shook Lucy in a futile attempt to wake her up. The only response was a soft groan. Knowing Lucy was a deep sleeper, Erza sighed, went to the bathroom, and filled the tub with ice-cold water. She then returned to the bedroom and carried the smaller girl to the full bathtub.

"Sorry Lucy, but this is the only way. We can not be late for our first day of high school."

With that being said, Lucy was dropped into the water.

"Erza, I can't believe you did that!" Lucy angrily grabbed her backpack and stomped outside.

"I am sorry but if I had not done it you would have overslept and missed homeroom."

Lucy turned to the taller girl to see an apologetic expression on her face. She knew Erza meant well by her actions and immediately forgave the red head.

"You're right. Sorry for yelling at you. Now let's get this show on the road!"

Upon arriving at their destination, Lucy and Erza found out they would be in the same class. Following Lucy into the classroom, Erza looked around and surveyed the other students. There were many familiar faces from junior high along with some new ones. Erza took a seat and looked to find Lucy on the other side of the room, having an animated conversation with a certain pink-haired boy. Erza knew Lucy had a crush on Natsu since last year. Almost everyone thought they would make a really cute couple, but Erza just didn't think it would work out. Some may say Erza was just letting her feelings for the blonde cloud her judgement, but that wasn't it at all. All Erza wanted was for Lucy to be happy, even if it meant Lucy dating someone other than herself. Erza didn't want her to get hurt by Natsu, who she was sure still harbored romantic feelings for Lisanna, who had transferred to another school and was supposed to come back soon.

Erza's train of thought was broken by a pair of fingers snapping in front of her face.

"Earth to Erza…You do know that it's physically impossible to burn holes into someone using just your eyes right?" Erza realized she had been glaring at Natsu and looked up to see Mirajane standing over her with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, I know." Mirajane sighed as Erza glared once again at Natsu, who had been touching Lucy's hair, and say down next to the irritated redhead.

"Erza, you should just tell her how you feel, or at least leave hints for her to pick up on." Erza turned to Mirajane, who was staring intently at her, awaiting a response.

"Mira, you and I both know Lucy only thinks of me as a close friend, nothing more. Besides I'm sure she's not into other girl's." Mirajane opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a bang. A tall man with blond hair walked in, dragging a brunette who held a bottle of whiskey in her left hand behind him. The man took the bottle out of the girl's hand and gestured for her to sit down behind Mirajane. He then threw the bottle into the wastebasket, ignoring obscenities thrown his way from the owner, and sternly looked around at all his students.

"I am Laxus. I will be your teacher this year. Shut up and take your seats so we can start today's lessons. Cana, you are to stay after school today in detention for drinking and possessing alcohol on school grounds." Cana groaned and placed her head in her hands. Erza watched as Mirajane strokes her girlfriend's hair a few times, trying to cheer her up. Erza wondered for what was probably the hundreth time how Mirajane had managed to somewhat tame Cana and become a couple. Erza looked once more at Lucy before opening her notebook and copying what was being written on the board.

"That's all for today. Homework is pages 10 to 12 in workbooks."

With those parting words Laxus walked out of the classroom as the last bell rung. Erza packed up her things and stood up, ready to leave with Lucy, who was coming towards her with a grin.

"Erza, do you want to go check out the clubs before we go home?" Lucy asked, hoping the redhead would come with her.

Erza had thought about joining a club, but didn't want to join any unless a certain someone also joined. Looking over at the couple next to her, Erza told Mirajane she was welcome to come too. Her order was declined. Mirajane wanted to stay with her slightly hungover girlfriend to make sure she didn't skip detention. Erza tried to not look too pleased that she would be alone with Lucy.

Both Erza and Lucy were bored after searching for an hour trying to find a club that interested them. Lucy opened her mouth to suggest going home when a flyer on the ground caught her eye. She picked it up to take a closer look at the details.

"What about this?"

Erza inspected the flyer, finding that this one actually interested her. Apparently the soccer team was in need of players since pretty much all the players last year had been now graduated seniors. Lucy looked up with a sparkle in her eyes.

"There's try outs tomorrow after school."

Erza nodded and took out a piece of paper, writing down the information so they don't forget. Putting the paper in her backpack, Erza smiled, happy that they found something to do together.

"Alright, want to go see if Mirajane and Can a are out of detention?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier!" Lucy exclaimed, also in a good mood.

Taking Erza's hand in her own, Lucy led the way back in the direction of the classroom. Erza stared at their connected hands and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"The suspense is killing me!" Lucy held her face in her hands.

Her, Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Levy, and a bunch of other girls had just finished tryouts for the Fairy Tale High School soccer team. They had been told to sit tin a line on the field until the coach had made a decision. Elfman finally made his way back to the girls, now carrying a large box.

"Okay. Now I've thought long and hard and you all tried your very best today, but only half of you were chosen since there are few spots." Elfman opened the box and pulled out a yellow and blue uniform with the school's logo on it.

"First up, Levy. You're goalie." Elfman tossed the shirt to the bookish teen and picked up another one.

"Next. Cana, you're a defender. Mirajane, midfield." Elfman kept handing out uniforms until there were only two left.

By this time, both Lucy and Erza were very nervous. Lucy held onto Erza's hand tightly, which the redhead would normally enjoy if she weren't also anxious to hear the next two sentences come out of the coach's mouth. Elfman grinned at the girls' expressions and tossed the remaining clothes to them.

"You two are gonna be my star forwards. Now those of you who are now on the team, I expect to see you everyday after school at three p.m. sharp for practice."

"Erza we made it!" Lucy grinned and wrapped her arms tight around her best friend.

"There was no way you wouldn't. You guys were amazing out there." Mirajane said.

"Hey, we should go out to celebrate. How 'bout the tavern?" Leave it to Cana to try to find an opportunity to drink aanywhere.

"But we aren't eighteen yet." Lucy pointed out

"It's fine. I know the guy who owns the place, so you'll get in."

Normally the girls would immediately turn down the brunette's offer, but they were in an extremely good mood and agreed to go.

XxX

Lucy, Cana, and Levy sat at a table. Cana had already drank three beers, now on her fourth. Erza and Mirajane had left to get some food and non-alcoholic drinks for the rest of them.

"So Lucy, got any guys you like?" Levy already knew the answer, but was still interested to see if she would be given a different response, which she was.

"Nope."

This made Levy hesitate for a second and even Cana stopped gulping down her drink to pay more attention to the conversation.

"But I thought you liked Natsu?" After all, that was who Lucy had spent a majority of her time with, besides Erza, in middle school.

"No. I used to, but now that I think about it, we wouldn't really work out. We'd be best as friends."

"Well then, is there anyone you find a bit attractive?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment. Sure there were a bunch of guys she knew who were good looking, but they didn't give her any kind of feeling that she would get if she liked them.

"Not really."

Levy sighed and gave up. Cana continued chugging her alcohol. Mirajane and Erza came over once again and passed around the food and drinks they had obtained.

"So, what were you talking about while we were gone?" Mirajane noticed how Lucy beamed at Erza when the redhead sat next to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing much, really. Just found out Lucy doesn't like Natsu anymore and doesn't like any other guy." Cana smirked when she saw Erza's both surprised and hopeful expression.

"Is it really that much of a shock?" Lucy sighed as her friends all nodded.

"Well I don't. Let's change the topic. Hey Erza, is there anyone you like?"

Erza glanced at the blonde and took a bite of her strawberry cake, nodding.

"Really!? Who is it? Do I know them?" Lucy leaned closer, desperately wanting to know who it was that had caught Erza's eye. She had never heard her friend talk about liking someone in all the years she knew her.

"Well, she doesn't like me back, so I would rather not say. I have something I need to do. See you tomorrow."

Erza left the bar, not even bothering to take her beloved strawberry cake with her. Lucy was dumbfounded. "Who wouldn't like Erza? She's smart, athletic, responsible, kind, and really pretty."

The other occupants at the table shared pained glances. This didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

"Wait, do you know who it is?" Lucy couldn't believe Erza would tell them and not her.

"Lucy, it's not like that. Erza just-" Mirajane was cut off by the blonde slamming her hand on the table and standing up.

"Just what? Doesn't trust me enough? I get it." With that, Lucy stormed out.

Cana finished her fourth beer and whistled.

"Shit's 'bout to get real."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to all who continue to follow and review this story. It really motivates me to keep writing. Someone did comment on the fact that it's already established that Erza likes women. Now that I think about it I probably should have developed the concept more, but I will definitely try to go more in depth on the topic with Lucy and her feelings. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tale or any other already owned items mentioned in this story.**

XxX

Erza absentmindedly copied down Laxus's notes. She was usually really diligent and attentive when it came to schoolwork, but something was on her mind. Lucy had been acting weird all day and she couldn't figure out why. At first Erza thought Lucy was just especially tired and that was why the blonde hadn't spoken to her on the way to school. But neither did she look at Erza once after arriving to school. Lucy was simply acting as if she didn't exist, which frustrated her to no end.

This had only happened one other time in elementary school. Erza had gotten into a huge argument with Natsu that ended in a fist fight. Lucy had demanded Erza to apologize, but she refused since she didn't feel she was the one at fault. Eventually, after getting the cold shoulder from Lucy for three weeks, Erza apologized and her and Natsu became decent friends. Erza hadn't fought anyone this year so she knew it couldn't be something like that.

The last bell rang loudly. Erza packed up her things and changed in the locker room before making her way out to the field for soccer practice. The first person she saw was Mirajane, the second being Lucy who immediately went to go talk to Levy instead when she saw the redhead. Erza sighed.

"Mira, did I do something to her?"

"It's not really what you did, but what you didn't do."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

Cana came out of nowhere and slung her arms around the two girls. They could smell the alcohol on her breath when she spoke.

"Remember when we went to the bar?" The brunette didn't wait for a reply. "'Course you do. You remember everything. Well after you left, Lucy figured out that we knew who your crush is. Needless to say, she thinks you don't trust her and is pretty pissed about it." Cana finished her explanation with a sip from a flask, only to have it taken away two seconds later by Mirajane.

Erza spent the next thirty minutes of practice trying to think of a solution that didn't involve having to confess to Lucy. She went through the drills halfheartedly, the issue at hand distracting her from focusing. Elfman noticed.

"Scarlet! Go sit out for a while, clear your head. When you're ready to come out and play like a man, let me know."

Erza nodded and sat on the sidelines. She didn't get back to practice, spending the rest of the time still thinking about how to get on a certain blonde's good side again. Of course, being so preoccupied, Erza didn't see the ball coming towards her face until it was too late. The soccer ball smacked right into the middle of her face. Lucy came running over. She knelt down in front of her best friend who was holding her now bloody nose.

"I'll take her to the nurse!" Lucy helped Erza off the ground and took the hand not full of blood, leading her back into the building.

Sure, she was still upset Erza, but that didn't mean she was going to let her bleed out on the grass. They arrived at the infirmary to see that the nurse wasn't there at the moment. Lucy motioned for Erza to sit on a cot while she found the first aid kit. As the blonde carefully moved the red hand away from her injured nose, Erza noticed how Lucy wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

Lucy's hand stilled and she slowly looked up. Blue eyes locked with brown. Instead of the warm gaze Erza was used to, she was met with one that was cold and calculating, waiting for her to say what exactly she was sorry for.

"I know it hurt you to know that I told everyone else and not you and I'm sorry. I just can't."

"Why!? Why can't you tell me, your best friend, who your crush is?" Lucy felt her eyes water and tried to hold back tears.

"I don't want it to interfere with our friendship."

"It won't! Please Erza, what makes you think that?"

Erza was becoming slightly frustrated with the conversation, not knowing what to say to Lucy. She sighed and knelt down to the now crying girl in front of her. There was no other solution than to tell her the truth. It wasn't like the situation could get much worse. Erza wiped the remaining blood from her nose and took Lucy's face in her hands.

"I was hesitant to tell you because it's an unrequited love. Lucy, you're the one I like, you always have been. I know you don't feel the same, I never expected you to. I've always been content with just being with you as a friend. So you don't have to force yourself to answer me in any way. All I want is to be able to continue staying by your side. If you're okay with that."

Lucy was shocked. Never in a million years would she have guessed that Erza Scarlet was in love with her. Lucy's lack of response was taken as a negative one. Erza nodded and stood up, hurriedly making her way out. Lucy snapped out of her daze after a minute.

"Wait! Erza!" She ran into the hallway, only to find it empty.

After searching the whole school Lucy returned to the field where Mirajane, Cana, and Levy waited. No one else was there since practice had ended long before.

"Where'd you go? We were worried. Is Erza ok?" Mirajane saw Lucy's grim expression and stopped in her tracks.

"I'm kind of tired. Think I'll head home early." Lucy walked past her confused and worried friends. All she could think about was how much pain she had probably caused Erza over the years and how to make it up to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you again to all who took time out of your lives to read, follow, favorite, and review this. I remember someone asking for less time between updates. I'll try to update more frequently, but I can't make any promises. Hope you enjoy.**

OoO

Lonely. That's mostly all Lucy had felt the past few days. The friend who was always there for her suddenly wasn't. Erza wouldn't give Lucy more than a glance and a stiff "Hello" before not interacting with her at all. The red head had even stopped going to soccer practice.

Lucy smirked mirthlessly as she changed out of her soccer uniform. _This must have been how Erza felt when I ignored her._ Mirajane had noticed her friend's bad mood recently and decided it was about time to intervene.

"Lucy, what's going on between you and Erza?" Mirajane watched silently, waiting for a response, while the girl in question pull on her casual shirt and close the locker.

"Nothing." Lucy grabbed her bag and walked out the locker room in an attempt to avoid the conversation.

Instead she was stopped outside by two pairs of arms. In front of her stood Cana and Levy. Mirajane reappeared behind her, effectively blocking all escape routes.

"Lucy. What. Happened." Mirajane crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"We just want to help." Levy said.

Lucy took a sudden interest in her shoes. "Erza confessed to me."

Cana chuckled. "That's it? 'Bout time."

Mirajane shot here girlfriend a glare. Levy placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"What else? A simple 'no' to a confession wouldn't make Erza start avoiding you like you're the Black Plague."

"She asked if we could still stay friends since I didn't feel the same way. And I…I just sat there! I wanted to say yes, but I was too shocked. I've tried to talk to her, but she always ends up out of my reach." Tears now flowed freely down the blonde's face. "I know it's selfish of me, but I still want her by my side."

Cana walked up to Lucy and picked her up, carrying the shorter girl over her shoulder.

"Cana! What are you doing?" Lucy struggled to escape the taller girl's back, hitting her back.

"Calm down. I'm just taking you to see Erza." Mirajane and Levy sped to catch up to Cana who had been walking at a swift pace.

Lucy stopped struggling and wiped her remaining tears away. "Wait."

Cana paused after hearing Lucy's now calm tone.

"I can do it alone. Put me down." Cana did as she was told.

"Lucy, are you sure?" Levy asked.

"Yeah," Lucy straightened out her clothes, "It'd probably be awkward if I showed up for a heart-to-heart with three others there." She smiled and waved as she started in the direction of Erza's apartment.

The trio watched her walk away.

"You think it'll turn out okay?" Levy asked the couple.

Cana and Mirajane shared a glance before answering in unison, "Probably."

OoO

Lucy pressed the doorbell twice, just to make sure the redhead heard. She clutched the plastic bag in her hand. She had stopped by the supermarket and bought Erza's favorite strawberry cake. Lucy wanted to make it up to Erza for all the pain she had probably caused her through the years.

The door opened to reveal Erza. She was already dressed in her sleepwear for the night, consisting of a form fitting black tank-top and matching briefs.

"Hello."

"H-Hi. I um…I need to talk to you."

"Ok." Erza moved aside and gestured for Lucy to enter.

Lucy had been to Erza's a handful of times, though npt as much as she wanted. Erza would usually just go to her house since there was more space. The apartment wasn't that big, just enough space for one person to comfortably live in with a bedroom, bathroom, small living room, and a kitchen-dining combination room. Even though it was significantly smaller and didn't have as high quality things, Lucy liked the apartment a lot more than her almost-mansion. It was cozy. You could tell someone lived here.

Erza sat on the couch, Lucy followed suit. Erza glanced down at the bag now at Lucy's feet but didn't ask what it was.

"So what did you need to speak with me about?"

Lucy took a deep breath. "I still want to be friends."

"Lucy, I want nothing more than to be by your side," Erza placed her hand on top of the blonde's, "But I can't let go of my feelings for you. I've tried before and decided long ago that it would be better to embrace them rather than lie to myself and ignore them."

"You don't have to. I know this might be a little selfish of me, but I need you by my side Erza. It may not be the same as your love but I love you. Do you think we could maybe go back to how things were before?"

Erza hesitated before nodding. "Of course."

Lucy pulled her into a tight embrace. Erza returned the hug. They stayed like that for a moment, simply enjoying each other's presence. Lucy suddenly pulled away. Erza frowned slightly before the plastic bag was forced into her hands.

"I wanted to get you something. Sort of an apology."

Lucy watched as Erza's frown changed to an expression of confusion, then happiness at the sight of her beloved strawberry cake. It always amused Lucy to see the redhead's normally stoic face turn into that of a child in a toy store from just seeing the dessert. Lucy giggled as Erza ran to get two forks, passing one to her before digging in, taking a huge bite.

"What are you laughing at?" Erza asked, already on her third bite.

"Nothing, you're just really cute whenever you eat that."

Erza choked on the piece in her mouth. It was the first time Lucy had anything said like that to her. Lucy quickly got a glass of water as Erza sat there coughing trying to dislodge the blockage in her throat. Lucy handed her the drink, which she chugged. Erza exhaled loudly. Lucy started picking up the cake and utensils, ignoring the other girl's protests.

"I don't need you dying right now. Besides, it's getting late. If you keep eating, you'll end up having a stomach ache."

Erza sighed. Lucy could be a real worrywart sometimes, though she wasn't one to talk, she was the same way. Erza checked her phone for the time. Lucy had been right about it being pretty late. She grabbed an extra pillow and blanket from her room and set them on the couch. Erza knew Lucy was going to end up staying. They had done it so many times that asking the other to sleep over wasn't necessary, it was already assumed.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked upon seeing the taller girl spreading out her blanket with the pillow under her arm.

"I'm getting ready for bed."

"Erza we've been through this a million times. It's your home, I take the couch." Lucy snatched the pillow from her friend's hands.

"Lucy, you know I can't let you do that." Erza reached for the stolen pillow, only for it to be moved out of her reach.

"Over my dead body am I going to let you sleep here." Lucy plopped down on the couch, a determined stare challenging Erza. She knew how this was going to end, the exact situation had happened many times before. But it wasn't going to stop her from trying.

"That can be arranged."

Erza tackled Lucy, engaging her in a wrestling match worthy of being one from WWE, just without the hitting. Erza maneuvered so she was able to attempt pushing Lucy off. She succeeded, but Lucy had grabbed ahold of her arm, also bringing her down. Lucy began to get up to get back on, only to be brought right back down by a hand on her ankle. Erza had never lost one of their little skirmishes and didn't plan on losing now. She straddled the blonde and grabbed her wrists in one hand, holding them up above the struggling girl's head. She used the other to attack Lucy's sides.

Erza relentlessly tickled Lucy, who's fits of laughter lightly died down for air every few seconds before rising up again. Lucy tried wiggling to get away but the grip on her wrists and lower body was too strong. Erza continued her assault until here victim had tears in her eyes and a somewhat sore stomach. Both had wide grins on their faces as they agreed to a truce. Erza went to her room and gave Lucy some pajamas she had left the last time she stayed.

"Thanks." Lucy took the clothes and went to change as Erza resumed readying the couch for her sleep.

After changing, Lucy returned to the living room and frowned. For some reason it still didn't sit right with her that Erza was sleeping on the couch while she got the comfy bed. An idea suddenly popped up in her head and she took Erza's hand in her own.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Erza asked after arriving in her room.

"If you really insist on me not taking the couch, we should just share." Lucy slid under the covers, getting comfortable.

Erza blushed and opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it. She joined Lucy, mirroring her position so they were laying on their sides, facing each other.

"It's been a long time since we've done this." Lucy said after a minute. She intertwined their fingers.

Erza simply hummed her agreement in response, her eyelids slowly closing. Lucy smiled at the redhead's obvious tiredness. She felt her own lids droop, realizing her own exhaustion. She whispered a "Good Night,' to which there was no response, and moved closer to Erza. They fell asleep mere moments later, hands still interlocked in a tight grip.


End file.
